


we’re here (we love you)

by Jamless_Tae_With_Suga_and_Kookies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, SOFT supportive boyfriends, nomin are supportive boyfriends, they’re all whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamless_Tae_With_Suga_and_Kookies/pseuds/Jamless_Tae_With_Suga_and_Kookies
Summary: renjun has a Bad Day™️ and jeno and jaemin are willing to stay for as long as he needs them to





	we’re here (we love you)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one go while being extremely depressed and ao3 is being a fuckin bitch and is NOT cooperating with the formatting so i’m like so close to having a mental breakdown also this is the first writing i finished in months please just have mercy on me before i cry

jeno knows something’s wrong when he comes home and hears the last notes of girls generations into the new world sounding through the apartment. only renjun listens to that song on very specific days, and judging by the turned off lights and complete silence, it isn’t the good kind of day this time.

 

a worried frown is on his face as he toes off his shoes and throws his jacket on a nearby chair, his bag soon meeting the floor in a not so gentle manner. slowly, jeno makes his way through the apartment he shares with renjun and their third boyfriend, jaemin, knowing exactly where he’d find their oldest puzzle piece. the music is the loudest right outside of their bed room, just as he’d expected. jeno forces the concerned expression away and instead puts on a gentle smile, knowing how much renjun loves to see his eyes crunch up in his infamous eye smile.

 

the sight that greets him beyond the now open door is not unfamiliar, but it’s not a regular occurrence either. renjun is sprawled on his back in the middle of their huge bed, eyes staring at a spot in the ceiling, a huge moomin plushie hugged tightly to his chest. his eyes flicker down to jeno’s figure for a second only before finding their way back to the ceiling. his greeting is a barely audible ‘welcome back’, but jeno is glad he’s speaking at all. on some days, uttering even a single word is too tiring for the older.

 

“hey baby.” he replies, not bothering to say anything else. he wouldn’t get an response, and none of them were particularly interested in sharing a conversation. instead, he changes his jeans into the pajama pants jaemin had gotten them for christmas -matching, of course, in the colors red, green and blue, one for each boyfriend- and shoots their youngest a quick text.

 

hey jaem, we’re having A Situation over here, do you think you could buy some chocolate on your way home? love you

[sent: 2:35]

 

jaemin doesn’t answer right away, but jeno knows for a fact he always checks his phone before leaving class and that he’ll return with far more chocolate than necessary. he carelessly throws his phone on the nightstand before joining his boyfriend in bed, laying close enough for his right side to touch renjuns left but not initiating any other skin contact. if the older wanted it, he would make sure to let jeno know.

 

the two lay there for a long time, neither speaking a word, but it’s good like that. sometimes silence expresses more than a thousand words ever could, and as renjun slowly entwines his hand with jeno’s, the taller of the two allows his eyes to close and slowly drifts away into a not quite asleep but not really awake state either. he can tell their silence is momentarily interrupted by someone entering and shuffling around the room before joining the two on the bed -‘jaemin’, his mind helpfully supplies- but he’s not conscious enough to bother with opening his eyes. surrounded by two different breaths and with renjuns hand engulfed in his own, his mind slows down as he finally slips into the dreamland.

 

it’s evening when jeno wakes up again, the sunlight outside having disappeared and the old, flickering streetlight casting weird shadows on the bedroom walls. the bed next to him is empty but still warm. groggily, jeno sits up and yawns, the noises of a muffled conversation sounding through the ajar door.

 

when jeno enters the brightly lit living room he’s greeted by his boyfriends cuddling on their couch, which sparks a mix of indignation and fondness in his chest. the two are hugging each other so closely that he can barely tell who ends where and no matter how often he gets to see this sight, jeno doesn’t think he’ll ever get quite used to it.

 

“i see you two are having fun even though you abandoned your very own amazing boyfriend.” he speaks up with amusement clear in his voice, startling renjun so much he lets out an undignified yelp. both jeno and jaemin can’t hold their laughter at their older boyfriends faux-angry expression. pleased with himself, jeno walks over towards where the two sit and silences renjuns scolding with a lingering kiss on his lips. then, he turns to jaemin and does the same to him, the kiss a silent ‘welcome back’ as a replacement for the one he couldn’t say earlier.

 

once the three have rearranged their previous positions to somehow fit all three of them on the tiny couch -“i told you it’s too small, we should’ve gotten a new one!” renjun argues for the 6th time that week, but they all know he’s way too attached to get a new one- silence falls over them again, the chance to simply be in each other’s presence is enough for them to be content. it’s renjun who breaks the quiet this time.

 

“thank you.” when both jeno and jaemin stare at him with furrowed eyebrows and cocked heads, he smiles and rolls his eyes. “for being there, i mean. for not pushing me and not being overbearing. just- thanks for being at my side.”

 

they all know it’s a sensitive topic for renjun, strong, independent renjun who hates admitting his weaknesses. that’s why, instead of teasing him like he usually would, jaemin just places a gentle kiss on the oldest’s forehead and mumbles a warm “any time.” with jeno silently humming in agreement in the back.

 

and as they’re sitting there, all wrapped up in each other and without a single care in the world for just this moment, jeno thinks that he’s lucky to love and be loved by the two miracles that are huang renjun and na jaemin.


End file.
